The Loss of Lily Luna Potter
by VampireKaira
Summary: Lily Luna Potter goes missing age four much to the worry of her parents Harry and Ginny Potter. She ends up in 1976 with the Marauders and a certain Lily Evans who eventually care for her after their initial disbelief. AU.
1. Disappearance

The Loss of Lily Luna Potter

Ages at the time Lily went missing:

Teddy Remus Lupin- 13 years old

Victoire Fleur Weasley- 11 years old

Molly Audrey Weasley-11 years old

James Sirius Potter-9 years old

Dominique Isabelle Weasley-9 years old

Fred Gideon Weasley-9 years old

Louis William Weasley-8 years old

Roxanne Alicia Weasley-8 years old

Lucy Penelope Weasley-8 years old

Albus Severus Potter-6 years old

Rose Hermione Weasley-6 years old

Lily Luna Potter-4 years old

Lysander and Lorcan Scamander- 4 years old (twins)

Hugo Billius Weasley-4 years old

Minor characters (OCs):

Mara Angelina Jordan (daughter of Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet) -9 years old

Alexander Frank Longbottom (son of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott- 6 years old

Selena Astoria Malfoy- 3 years old

Lily's Disappearance 

"Lily love I will be back in two minutes. Jamie, Al make sure you play nicely with Lily. Mummy's just going upstairs to get something" Ginny Potter was reluctant to leave them alone but she just realised that she left Rose's birthday present upstairs. Jamie loved Lily and idolised Teddy but his relations with Al were well indifferent and so leaving them alone for any period of time resulted in a fight. Teddy could usually break them up but they had a particularly bad fight in the morning and Ginny did not want a repeat. Especially as later they would be going to Ron and Hermione's for Rose's 6th birthday.

"What do you want to play then Jamie, Al and Lily? How about hide and seek?" Teddy thought this would be the safest bet to avoid arguments as James would want to play wizards and be Godric Gryffindor. Al would want to build something with Lego, these blocks of plastic that you can build things with. They were Muggle and Aunt Hermione had bought them for Al for his birthday. Lily would want to play hide and seek which is why he chose it. Jamie and Al would both do anything for Lily. "I'll count and you go and hide"

Teddy began counting. James immediately ran to the broom shed and hid himself there. Albus chose to hide under the dining room table as he was small and fit just right. Lily, on the other hand, toddled into Harry's office. It was a place that no one was allowed to go if Harry wasn't there which he wasn't. He was dealing with some Auror issues and would meet them later at Ron and Hermione's house. Teddy finished counting and began to search for the Potters.

Lily had managed to not only get to Harry's office but she even managed to pull herself onto his chair which shrunk when pulled downwards. She surveyed her surroundings inquisitively. Daddy never let her in here but he let Jamie in once he turned eight but only with Daddy. There was a pretty necklace on Harry's bookshelf. It was gold and silver with lots of emeralds and rubies encrusted on it. It even had a diamond in the centre which glowed blue. Lily liked it a lot. She wanted it. It came zooming towards her as she thought about how much she wanted it. She did accidental magic.

"Lily where are you? I'm coming to get you. I found Jamie and Al" Teddy called out as he looked for her. She had been hiding for a long time which was unusual as she normally chose the worst hiding places. But, he would find her. He was sure that she hadn't gone too far. "Lilyflower where are you?"

* * *

Lily touched the glowing diamond of the necklace. _It's pretty I want it. Maybe Daddy will give it to me._ The mere caress of the luminescent, sparkling white diamond transported her away. _Where am I? Is this another part of Daddy's office? It looks interesting._ It was a dark and dingy dungeon with cauldrons all around the room each one emitting a subtle, iridescent silver rising up in clouds. She toddled out of the dungeon and bumped into a tall lady with red hair like hers and the same green eyes.

* * *

"Aunt Ginny I can't find Lily! She's been missing for ages" Teddy exclaimed as he came back from the attic. It was the last place he decided to look but she wasn't there either. "I don't know where she is!"

"Have you searched everywhere Teddy?" Ginny asked calmly. It wouldn't be the first time that one of her children went 'missing'. She remembered taking James to the Harpies with her and him 'disappearing'. He did accidental magic that made him go invisible but Ginny had been so worried. Albus had once got stuck up a tree for hours after James called him a coward and walked off. "I'm sure she must be here somewhere. Lily love, the game's over"

"Lily where are you? I promise to be nice to Al if you come out" James bargained. He thought she might have been sulking after overhearing his argument with Al about hiding in the broom shed.

"You're never nice to me." Al pointed out. "Lily come out"

* * *

"Hello who are you sweetheart? What are you doing here?" Lily Evans asked Lily Luna who was staring at her with confusion. "My name is Lily"

"Where's Daddy? You're not Daddy and this isn't his office" Lily Luna was frantically looking around trying to find her Daddy. "Where am I?"

"This is Hogwarts sweetie. What's your daddy's name?" Lily Evans asked as she examined the child in front of her. She looked like a mini-her but she knew that was impossible. She didn't have any cousins younger than her and it definitely wasn't Tuney.

"Hogwarts? But it's summer. No one goes to Hogwarts in the summer. That's why Teddy is at home." Lily Luna began to cry. She couldn't see her Daddy, Mummy or anyone she knew. The nice lady looked familiar but she didn't know her. "I want daddy!"

"Don't cry sweetheart. Tell me who your daddy is and I can help you" Lily Evans worried for the little girl. She wanted to scoop her up and hug her through some odd instinct but she also didn't want to frighten her. "Tell you what; I'll take you to Professor Dumbledore. He'll know what to do"

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find Lily? Where is she?" Harry had just arrived home after receiving an urgent message from Ginny.

"I don't know! I tried every spell to find her! I rang everyone we know but no one has seen her. She's not in the house, not at the Burrow, nowhere" Ginny was panicking. Lily had been missing for five hours now.

Harry was staying calm. He knew she would turn up eventually. "Have you checked my office?"

"No. Isn't it always locked Harry?" Ginny hoped that Lily was safe. Maybe she had fallen asleep in Harry's office.

They went into Harry's home office together. He instantly saw the necklace lying on his desk. It had lost its glow and instead of a diamond there was a piece of black, dusty coal. She had gone somewhere. "She's gone Ginny! She must have touched that necklace. We need to find her now!" Harry was furious. Lily wasn't allowed in his office and Ginny didn't even notice. He himself was stupid to bring it home.

"What is wrong with that necklace Harry James Potter and why is it in our home?!" Ginny was enraged. She always told Harry never to bring anything dangerous home and he did anyway. "Talk now!"

"It transports people to the past. Like a time turner except further back. I confiscated it when we did an Auror raid and Kingsley told me to keep it at home. He said it was too dangerous in the hands of the wrong people" Harry said dully. He should have been more careful. It was his fault and his alone. People always suffered for him. His mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, the list of people goes on and now his own daughter. She's suffered for his mistake.

"Don't you dare wallow in your own self pity Harry James! We are going to fix this! We are going to tell Kingsley and we are going to get her back!" Ginny shouted. She was glad she sent Teddy, Jamie and Al to Ron's early so that she and Harry could find Lily. They didn't need to see their parents like this. "Grab your stuff. Let's go"

* * *

"Hello Professor Dumbledore. There's this little girl I found outside the Potions dungeons" Lily Evans ushered Lily Luna forward. "She is scared and won't tell me her name"

"Hello child. Do you want a lemon drop? Then we can talk about what happened" Dumbledore was bemused. The child looked like Lily Evans and could have been her younger sister. She also looked like someone else but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Would you like to tell me your name?"

"I'm Lily Luna Potter and I want my Daddy. Where is he?" Lily Luna choked out as she took in this old man with his long grey beard and blue eyes. He looked friendly but Daddy always said not to trust strangers.

"Perhaps Miss Evans you should fetch James Potter. And, yes, bring his friends too." Dumbledore decided. "And Professor McGonagall."

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Please tell me if you like it and I welcome all constructive criticism.** **x Kaira**


	2. Doppelganger

**A/N Thank you for the wonderful reviews and for following or adding this to your favourites! Kaira x**

"What's up Evans?" James Potter asked Lily Evans who was looking rather worried. "Do the Slytherins need pranking?"

"No Potter. Not everything is about your ridiculous desire to humiliate the Slytherins" Lily Evans retorted. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, Black, Remus and Peter immediately. So come on"

"What did we do Lilyflower? Prongsie, Moony, Wormy I don't remember doing any pranks recently. Oh except for dying Malfoy's precious blonde hair green. But Minnie already took points" Sirius tried to recall his recent pranks.

"It's not about your pathetic pranks Black. Now come on" Lily Evans left the Common Room with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter in tow.

* * *

"So Lily Luna's missing? Because of that necklace? Well Harry I will look into what can be done. In the meantime maybe you should ask Hermione. She specialises in magical items" Kingsley looked thoughtful. It was true that he told Harry to take it home but that was out of trust. "We'll get her back. I promise Harry but it won't be easy or quick"

"Well you better damn well hope she turns up soon Kingsley. Really? Telling Harry to take it home? After everything?!" Ginny was raging. Her daughter was missing and she was missing in time. No one knew where she was. She could have gone to Merlin's time for pity's sake. Or Grindelwald's. Or Voldemort's. The scenarios loomed in front of her and she could only hope that Lily hadn't gone too far. "We'll be in touch. Come on Harry"

Harry and Ginny Flooed to Ron and Hermione's. It was true that Hermione was the brightest witch of the age and so maybe she would know what to do. But it was Rosie's birthday and Ginny didn't want to ruin it. Not for Rosie or the family but it had to be done. For Lily. For her darling daughter. She prayed that Lily was safe wherever she was. And that she would come home soon. Harry grabbed her hand as they stepped into the living room.

"Hermione will know what to do." That was the only reassurance he had. Hermione always knew what to do. He only hoped that she would be able to find Lily and bring her back.

He saw Hermione approach him and Ginny. Ginny was pale and shaking like a leaf but her eyes were steely. Nothing would stop her finding her daughter. He, by contrast, was steady but he could feel the tears threatening to spill. He had thought they were safe. After Voldemort, he never thought he would feel that much pain and suffering again. But he was wrong. The pain of losing Lily was magnified by his hand in it. He brought the necklace home. It was his fault.

"Harry, Ginny what's wrong? Where's Lily?" Hermione asked. She noted Harry and Ginny's behaviour and the fact that Lily was missing. "Ron! Let Angelina look after the kids and come here. There's something wrong" Hermione knew it by Harry's glassy eyed stare and the two red spots on Ginny's cheeks. It was to do with Lily. That she knew. But what?

"Yeah what's wrong mate? Ginny where's Lily?" Ron was worried. Ginny always had the same face when something was wrong. And she had it now. Yes she would try and laugh it off but this time it was serious. "Tell us. We'll help"

"Lily's gone Ron" Harry croaked out. His throat was tight and his voice hoarse. He couldn't break down. He needed help. He needed Lily back safe and sound.

* * *

"So you're telling me you think this girl is related to me? She looks like Evans for Merlin's sake. Not to mention I don't have any relatives that age" James was puzzled. The girl stood before him looked like a replica of Lily. Except, she did look familiar. He recognised the way the girl stood. He stood like that.

"Well Mr Potter, Miss Evans is certain that this child is unrelated to her. It begs the question who exactly is she" Professor McGonagall had come in shortly after the Marauders. She had been busy dealing with Marlene McKinnon who was in detention with her for failing to turn in three essays this year so far.

Lily Luna was confused. This old man was supposed to be helping her but she didn't see Daddy or Mummy or Teddy or Jamie or Al. The nice lady looked like her but she didn't know her. The man with the messy black hair looked like Jamie but it wasn't Jamie. The man with the blondish hair looked like Teddy when he was normal but she didn't know anyone. The mousy looking man didn't remind her of anyone. But, she recognised the man with the grey eyes. He was dead according to Daddy but he was alive here. Where was she? "Padfoot. Where's Daddy? Why are you alive?"

"You know me. Who are you? What's your daddy's name and what do you mean I'm alive?" Sirius was totally lost. This Evans doppelganger knew him and that he was Padfoot. He eyed her up curiously. She was only little, she couldn't be a spy.

"You recognise Mr Black do you?" Professor McGonagall had various ideas swimming around in her head but did not chooses to voice any.

"He's Daddy's godfather Sirius Black. Padfoot. And you know Daddy. He told me you were a hero" Lily Luna was emboldened by the familiarity of Sirius. She knew him as she talked to his portrait often and the other three were familiar but she didn't know them.

"Remind me who your daddy is darling" Sirius was doing some mental maths. Unless Prongs or Moony had an unknown child there is no way he could be a godfather.

Everyone else had come to the same conclusion. Lily was looking at James as if to suggest it was him. James just looked bemused. Remus was astonished. Peter was nervously looking at the office whilst Dumbledore just looked intrigued. Professor McGonagall seemed particularly thoughtful, almost as if she knew the little girl.

"Daddy is Harry James Potter and Mummy is Ginny Potter. Silly Padfoot. And there's Teddy, Jamie and Al as well. Where are they?" Lily quickly explained. She was growing restless as no one had come for her yet. Maybe they abandoned her because she went into Daddy's office. "I want Daddy"

"Who are Teddy, Al and Jamie sweetie?" Lily Evans needed to know. She was getting odd feelings about this. She felt almost involved. "And what year is it?"

"Teddy is my god brother Edward Remus Lupin. Jamie is my oldest brother James Sirius and Al is my older brother Albus Severus." Lily Luna answered confidently. She knew all their names by heart and this was easy. Maybe now they could help her find Daddy. "And the year is 2012. Everyone knows that"

"Interesting indeed child. I do believe you have time travelled to 1976. That is to say the current year." Dumbledore was confident. The little girl resembled both Lily and James after the initial sight of her and it was not unlikely that they had a child or even children. "I may even hazard a guess that James and Lily are your grandparents"

"Time travel?" Lily Luna was upset. Did that mean she would never see her Daddy and Mummy again. And what about Teddy, Jamie and Al? "And they're my grandparents? But Daddy said they died when he was a baby"

 **Thank you for reading! I appreciate all feedback!** **Kaira x**


	3. Revelations

**A/N Thank you for your lovely reviews! Also, thanks to everyone who has followed or favourited this story. The amount of support has been incredible.**

"Died?" Lily Evans was stunned. Not only was this little girl supposedly her granddaughter but she died when her son was just a baby. It couldn't be true. "We can't be dead" After the initial shock wore off she realised something else. "I would never marry Potter, much less have his child!"

"Now Miss Evans. I am sure that we can get to the bottom of this matter. No need to worry yourself just yet. But, I did anticipate you and Mr Potter. As did most of the staff in all honesty" Professor McGonagall calmed Lily down.

"I knew you two would get it together Red!" Sirius crowed. Then, he took in the little girl's words. "But you can't be dead. What about me, Moony and Wormy?"

"Padfoot you and Uncle Moony die too" Lily Luna was almost crying. She didn't realise what she had done. She had changed the future. But she was more worried about the nice lady who had turned white. "Daddy told me you were heroes. But I don't know Wormy."

"You said I had a son? And I die?" Remus had remained silent as the revelations piled up. But now he was worried. How could he have passed on his disease to a poor and innocent child? "Is he a werewolf?"

"Yes. Teddy. You died after he was born so Grandma Andy adopted him. But he lives with us as well. He's not a werewolf Uncle Moony. But he's a meta-meta-mor-ff-"

"A metamorphmagus?" Lily Evans asked kindly. The little girl, her granddaughter, was very intelligent for her age and it was obvious she hated being helped.

"Yes. Because his mummy was one. She was Grandma Andy's daughter" Lily Luna told them. The reality of where she was began to sink in and she was afraid. But not of the nice people around. Her grandma and granddad and Padfoot and Uncle Moony. So she told them everything.

"Who are Andy and her daughter?" Sirius asked. He was pretty sure he knew the answer. Metamorphmagi were rare and he only knew one. His cousin Andromeda's daughter. Little Dora.

"Grandma Andy's name is An-dro-med- ah and Teddy's mummy was Nym-pha-door-a" Lily Luna sounded out her name. Teddy's family had some strange names and they were long too.

"You get with my cousin. Baby Dora?" Sirius was oddly repulsed. He couldn't think of Moony with his baby cousin. It was just wrong. "That is just wrong"

"Oh for goodness sake Mr Black it has not happened yet. Do not concern yourself with the petty details. The main thing is that this child is Mr Potter and Miss Evans grandchild from the future and she is stuck here" Professor McGonagall snapped at Sirius who was looking rather disgusted. "We need to work out what we are going to do now. Maybe you should contact the ministry Albus?" She turned to Dumbledore.

* * *

""Oh no Harry dear! Oh my goodness. Oh Ginny!" Molly Weasley I hugged Harry and Ginny as she took in the news. She and Arthur had arrived after Harry sent a Patronus to them. Her youngest granddaughter. Trapped somewhere in the past. It didn't bear thinking about. "What will we do?"

"We've contacted Kingsley. He'll tell us what to do now" Ginny said resignedly. She wanted to be useful. She wanted to do something. Anything to get her daughter back. Harry just squeezed her hand as he sat silently. His face looked ashen and tired. She dreaded to think how Lily looked."We just have to sit and wait"

"Not necessarily. I think I have an idea" Hermione told them. "I think we can trace Lily to where she is. I'm not sure on bringing her back but I think we can find when she is at least"

"Let's do it Hermione! What do we need?" Ginny sprung to her feet. She would do whatever it takes to get her daughter back and this would be the first step.

"I'll go back to the Ministry and work with Kingsley. Hermione you do what you can" Harry said tiredly. He couldn't sit here any longer and he had a feeling that Ginny was still not happy with him.

He got up and began leaving. "I'll come with you mate. We're Aurors and best friends. I'll help you" Ron insisted as he too followed Harry and Flooed to the Ministry.

"I've looked at the necklace and it worked off a blood spell to send people back in time. That means it could only send people back to their relatives" Hermione explained quickly. "And that means we need your blood Ginny to trace Lily. I already got some from Harry" Hermione brought out Harry's scarf from his last Auror mission. Ron had brought it home, thinking it was his, and they had forgotten to return in what with the preparations for Rosie's birthday.

"Here" Ginny quickly took a pin and pricked herself, squeezing her finger to make the blood flow. "Where shall I put it?"

"On Harry's scarf" Hermione replied. Ginny wiped her finger on it. Then, Hermione began the spell. The blood began bubbling and it had streaks of silver running through it. Mrs Weasley was vaguely repulsed and wondered if there wasn't a more sanitary spell. "That's it. Now we wait. The silver bits should spell out a year and the name of the relative that Lily has been sent to"

Hermione prayed the spell would work. It was blood magic and so not strictly speaking Light Magic which was traditional for witches and wizards. They were all watching the blood with hope. Molly and Arthur were clutching each other's hands as they stared down into the blood which was now making hissing noises. Ginny was biting her lip so hard that she drew blood and clenching her fists so tightly. It was the anticipation of what the spell would say. They had no doubt that it would work given that Hermione had cast it but they were worried about what it would say.

 **Thanks for reading! Kaira x**


	4. Adjustment

**A/N Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Thanks for all the follows and favourites too! Your support is invaluable.**

The silver strands had arranged themselves into a number. _1976_. Then, into letters. _James Charlus Potter. Lily Marie Evans._ They all stared, too dumbstruck to speak. Finally, Hermione spoke. "We know when she is now. That's good. And she should be safe with Harry's parents, especially knowing that Dumbledore is there. We can bring her back"

"She's in the past. With Harry's parents. Harry's dead parents. Who she has never seen" Ginny almost began hyperventilating. "On her own. She's only four"

"Ginny dear, we will bring her back" Molly started comforting Ginny who looked like she was about to cry.

Arthur stood there awkwardly. "It will all turn out well Ginny" He said softly to Ginny. Her eyes were rimmed with red although no tears had fallen yet. He hated being powerless. He wanted to bring his granddaughter back. Now. Today. Soon.

"Of course it will. We have found when. Now all we need is a spell to bring her back or a time turner that goes far enough back. I'll reach out to the Unspeakables and see if they have anything. There has been rumours. They might have one" Hermione began planning. She would need to go to the Ministry. Rose, Hugo and the rest of the kids would have to stay with Angelina and George for a while. The rest of the Weasley family would need informing. "I'll call the rest of the family here and we'll tell them together. All the kids can stay with George and Angelina for the time being as they already know. That just leaves Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Percy and Audrey who need to be told. Then, I'll head to the Ministry"

"Let Andromeda know as well Hermione. And Neville and Hannah. They might be able to help" Molly suggested. She and Andromeda had become friends after the deaths of Tonks, Lupin and her dearest son Fred. Oh why did everything bad happen to them?

"Of course Molly. I'll also stop by Minerva's and see what she can do" Hermione Disapparated. She and Minerva McGonagall had become good friends after she left Hogwarts. Hermione saw the older witch as a mentor and even like another mother after shared discussion of all things magical. Minerva had even coached her through becoming an animagus, an otter like her old patronus. "Oh and I'll tell Luna too"

* * *

 _I wonder if Lily's still missing. I hope not._ Teddy was concerned about Lily especially as she was the only child missing at Uncle George's house. All the children had been sent here. They were all playing and messing around but he was sure that James and Albus were equally worried. _Jamie isn't even pulling pranks and Al, his face is marred by visible tension. He's only six and he looks so worried._ The other children didn't know anything but he, Jamie and Al had all been there when Lily couldn't be found.

"Teddy when will we get to go home. And when will Lily come?" James asked Teddy with a frown. "I promised to be nice to Al but she isn't even here"

"She'll be here soon, right Uncle George?" Teddy said. After his parents died, he hadn't just been adopted by Harry as an honorary son but by the whole Weasley family which he was grateful for as it meant he was never lonely. And now his sister was missing. _I don't know Jamie. I'm sorry. I was supposed to be looking after all of you._

George carefully thought about his answer. He couldn't tell them Lily was missing, at least not yet. "Yes of course. Don't worry James, go and play with Fred. And Teddy nothing's wrong" _I hope for Merlin's sake that's the truth. I hope they find Lily soon._ Angelina squeezed his hand. She was equally worried but they needed to be brave for the children.

* * *

Dumbledore had decided against informing the Ministry. And that was why Lily Evans was dealing with a crying Lily Luna who just wanted her Daddy and refused to eat anything. It had been decided that Lily would take a spare room at Hogwarts, usually reserved for teachers so that she could look after Lily Luna and so that the teachers were around to take care of Lily when she had lessons. It was odd taking care of a granddaughter she didn't know and who didn't know her but she liked it in some strange way. There was a familiarity about it. James and the Marauders were allowed the adjourning room so that they too could help care for Lily Luna when Lily had lessons and vice versa. Moreover, Lily Luna only recognised Sirius properly and so wanted to cling to him. He found that interesting and even let her which was a departure from the Marauder Sirius Black.

"Now Lily sweetie. It's only for a short amount of time and then you'll be home. But we can't call you Lily because it would arouse suspicion sweetie. So can we call you Luna lovey?" Lily Evans asked as she finally fed Lily Luna some mash. "You'll be my little baby cousin from home"

Lily Luna was upset. That was putting it mildly. She just wanted to go home to Daddy and Mummy but she was stuck here. And she couldn't be called by her name. They wanted to call her Luna Johnson. That was the married surname of Lily Evan's aunt and they agreed it would be perfect. But she wanted her name Lily Luna Potter. "Okay" she said sulkily.

"Thank you Luna sweetie!" Lily Evans fed her some more mash. "I know you want your name and I'm sorry but it has to be this way for your safety lovey" Lily Evans was still getting over the shock that she had a son with James. Harry. But that she and James died when he was a baby. And that he named his children after them. It was too much to take in. Later, she wanted to get more information about what exactly happened but for now she was caring for Lily Luna the best she could. "I also know you want your Daddy but you have me, you have James and you have the Marauders. We'll do our best for you"

"Did you call Lilyflower?" Sirius bounded into the room accompanied by James who was looking slightly nervous. "I could have sworn you took Prongs' name"

Lily Luna ran to him and hugged his leg. "Padfoot you're back. Why can't I stay with you?" She talked to his portrait all the time and so was naturally comfortable with him unlike Lily and James who were strangers. She remembered seeing their picture once or twice but they didn't have portraits.

"Now that's not fair Pads. That's my granddaughter and she loves you" James mock sulked. He was truthfully slightly jealous but he hoped that would change as he got to know Lily Luna. "Isn't it unfair Evans?"

"Not at all Potter. She knows Black but not us" Lily Evans retorted. "Children cling to familiar things and Black is familiar"

Lily Luna was confused. Why did her grandmother refer to them by their surnames? She was slowly settling in and accepting the idea of her grandparents. "Grandma why do you call Granddad and Padfoot by their surnames?"

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Kaira x**


	5. Portraits

**A/N Thank you all for your fantastic reviews, follows and favourites! I am in awe about the amount of support I have for this fic.** **J**

"Did you just call me Grandma?" Lily Evans looked like she was about to faint. She had accepted that Lily Luna was her granddaughter but it was still weird to hear that word coming out of her mind. She was too young.

James was dumbstruck. "You called me Granddad?"

"You're my grandparents like Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. That's what professor Dumbledore said" Lily Luna was slowly getting used to her new grandparents. But, these new ones inevitably made her think of the ones she left behind. She wanted to help Grandma Molly bake cookies and play with Muggle technology with Grandpa Arthur. "Grandma you didn't answer my question"

"Grandma Lilyflower. Granddad Prongs. Merlin! That is the best thing I've heard all year" Sirius barked with a smirk.

"Shut up Black. I mean Sirius" Lily Evans came out of the shock. "Sweetie I um, call James and Sirius by their surnames as erm a joke. But, remember what I said you are going to be my little cousin. So call me Lily okay?"

"And you can call me James, Jamie or Prongs" James added in.

"No! Jamie is my brother not you" Lily Luna argued. No one could replace her Jamie. Not even this granddad.

"Okay you can call me Prongs" James looked frightened. This little girl was just like Evans, shouting voice and all. Evans nudged him while giving him a look. "Is that okay?" Evans elbowed him even harder. "Luna"

"And I'll always be Padfoot" Sirius said quickly. He didn't want her to suddenly start calling him Uncle. That would be too much. "And there's Moony and Wormy." The kid was cute staring at him with big emerald eyes. She was just a little girl for Merlin's sake and she was stuck here.

"Can I have a nickname? I don't want to be Luna. That's my aunt's name" Lily Luna had calmed slightly after James had backtracked. "It's weird to have her name"

"Of course. See Prongs your granddaughter is just like us. Do you like pranks?" Sirius asked with a smile. "You also mentioned that your brother was called James Sirius"

"I love pranks. Daddy and Mummy named Jamie after granddad and you Padfoot. They always say he is like you two rolled into one. Al is named after professor Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Yuck!" Lily Luna took a breath before continuing her explanation. "I don't like Snivellus as Uncle Ron says he was mean to Daddy even if Daddy says he saved his life. He's mean and Jamie agrees. Only Al talks to his portrait"

"Prongslet named his son. After Snivelly" Sirius took in the information with a repulsed face. "Whose portrait do you talk to?"

"Don't call him that!" Lily sharply replied. "You said Sev saved Harry's life"

"Yes. But I don't remember how. Daddy doesn't like to talk about the war" Lily Luna's eyes welled up as she thought of her Daddy. "Mummy told me. I'm named after you grandma and after my aunt Luna. She helped Daddy in the war too" Lily Luna was trying not to cry.

"Tell us whose portraits you talk to" James was determined to move onto an easier topic. He didn't want to see her cry. "Do you talk to mine?"

"Jamie and I talk to Padfoot's portrait at home. But, you and grandma don't have a portrait and nor do Teddy's parents" Lily answered. "Padfoot always gives Jamie and me ideas for pranks"

* * *

Lysander, Lorcan, Mara and Alex all joined the Weasley/ Potter children at George and Angelina's. George had asked his best friend Lee to come over with Alicia and look after them as he needed to be with his family.

"Teddy when can we go home? I'm tired and I miss Lily" Al asked him earnestly. It had been fun for a while but now he craved his home and sister.

By now, Teddy knew there was something wrong but he didn't dare utter a word about it to Jamie or Al. They didn't deserve to be worried. He only hoped they would resolve it soon. "Soon Al"

Jamie approached Teddy and motioned for him to follow. He led Teddy into an empty room decorated with Angelina's achievements as a chaser for the Harpies. Teddy was suspicious but he went along with it.

"I know something's wrong Teddy" Jamie confessed. "But what?"

Teddy had been dreading this moment. He knew Jamie was intelligent enough to figure it out that there was something seriously wrong. Al was too young but even he knew.

"Tell us too Teddy" Victoire and Molly had followed them. They knew as well. And they had come together. They were best friends and together they could get the truth out of anyone. He didn't actually know what had happened but he suspected it was to do with Lily's disappearance. "We should know too"

"I don't know exactly." Teddy told them. He hoped to avoid telling them.

* * *

Now all the adults were congregated at Grimmauld Place. It was still headquarters for the Order although it had been long disbanded. It was also Harry and Ginny's home. They renovated it. Removed that painting of Walburga and all the other Blacks to a dusty, old store room. Harry didn't want to leave the only proper home he ever had. He watched as Luna offered suggestions about Quackling Qins, as Neville frantically flicked through numerous Herbology books and as Ginny became more and more withdrawn. Lily had gone missing that morning and it was night time now. She had been missing for a full day. Even Sirius's portrait was giving suggestions. Harry, Ron and Hermione still weren't back from the Ministry. It was a long wait.

"It's all useless!" Ginny exclaimed. She had sat and waited all day. Her daughter still wasn't back. And she just wanted her back at any cost. "Where is Harry? It's all his fault!"

Molly Weasley attempted to wrap Ginny in a hug but she just shrugged it off angrily. She didn't want comfort. She wanted her daughter back now. He watched as Fleur and Audrey tried to mutter reassurances. Then Bill, Charlie and Percy all tried. It was all a waste of time.

"That's enough Gin. We all want Lily back but anger isn't going to help." George confronted her over her behaviour. "We will get her back. We will. I need you to believe it Gin" Then, he hugged her. She needed hope. She didn't need false assurances or simpering platitudes.

"Sorry. I know you're all trying to help" Ginny voice was scratchy and low. She was just angry and worried. She hated being powerless and having to wait.

Harry, Ron and Hermione suddenly arrived. "We have some news" They said collectively.

 **A/N Thanks for reading!**


	6. Temper

**A/N Thanks for all your support! In response to earlier questions which I missed last time sorry I have no intention of changing anything but it could happen.**

"The necklace that Lily Luna touched was a Dark object..." Hermione began.

Ginny interrupted "I know what the damn thing does but how do we get her back. That's what I want to know Hermione"

"We can't bring her back immediately" Hermione broke the news to Ginny with a defeated expression. Harry immediately tried to put his arm around Ginny but she refused. "Inside the diamond there was a potion with an automatic blood spell. Lily wouldn't have needed to say or do anything to set it off besides touch it. The potion takes three months to brew but we don't even know what was in it and the spell is like nothing I know about. I'm sorry Ginny. I need more time"

"More time? You've had all bloody day! I need Lily back" Ginny started crying angrily. "What am I supposed to tell Jamie and Al? What are we supposed to tell all of our children? My daughter is missing, their sister is missing and you don't even know the potion. Merlin's sake Hermione I thought you were clever! But you aren't! You can't do anything!

"Lay off her Ginny. We're all doing the best we can" Ron intervened whilst Hermione looked shell-shocked. "We'll get Lily back. Harry and I have sought help from everyone we know. Hermione hasn't even taken five minutes for herself"

"It's easy to say Ronald! Your children aren't missing are they?" Ginny snapped with venom. "And Harry James Potter why are you so quiet? Why don't you support me? It's our daughter"

"Ginny..." Harry started.

"Hang on mate." Ron interrupted. He was fuming. Ginny dared to suggest he didn't care about his niece. "It's my daughter's birthday party today Ginevra. And we're all standing here aren't we? Because we care about Lily too. She's not just your daughter. So don't you ever say that again!" Hermione took Ron's hand and looked at him. She was willing him to calm down.

"Ronal Weasley! Ginevra Weasley! How can you even argue at a time like this? We are family and we are supposed to be helping each other. Not shouting at each other because we're frustrated. Ronald, I know it's Rose's birthday and I know you care about Lily. But, Ginny is upset and she does not need you shouting at her" Molly told off Ron who started to look sheepish. "And Ginevra Weasley. Oh you may be a Potter now but that does not give you any right to shout at your family! We are all trying to help you and you keep taking your anger out on us. First, it was Harry, then it was your brothers who all tried to help you and now it's Hermione. Remember we are here to help because we care about Lily too Ginny dear" Molly finished on a softer note. She didn't want to rant but her children were irritating her. "I think the best thing is to turn in for the night. Then, tomorrow morning we will try again. And we will inform the children because they are no doubt worried. Good night dears"

* * *

Lily Evans gazed down at the now sleeping Lily Luna. It had taken some time to coax her into bed as it wasn't her bed. She just wanted to go home that's all she said. Not that Lily Evans blamed her she was just a child. But, eventually she convinced the little girl to lie down whilst she told her the story of Beauty and the Beast. That combined with Sirius sleeping on the floor next to her as Padfoot out her to sleep with sense of security. She had found out after Lily Luna claimed she wanted her doggie to sleep with like she normally did and Sirius had offered to be a real life dog which put her ease. She apparently had a toy black Padfoot at home. James was sleeping next door with the other Marauders in the room Dumbledore gave them. It was only her who was left awake. She was curious about the future. She wanted to know about her son and grandchildren. She wanted to know why and how she died. But, Lily Luna was too young to tell her properly. And she didn't want to upset the little girl sleeping next to her either. It was too much to imagine. A child that young away from her parents. She needed a sense of comfort and security whilst Dumbledore tried to send her back. She lit a candle.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I feel I'm in the most surreal dream. This day has been the weirdest by far. My supposed grandchild has turned up from the future. I still can't believe it. I have a child with Potter. That arrogant toerag. It's unbelievable. But she looks like me. Exactly like me and she knows things about Potter and his gang of Marauders as they call themselves. So I guess I have to believe it in spite of my cynicism. She's just a four year old child and she's so far from her parents. My son is her dad. I have a grown up son who has three children. When she told me I nearly fainted with shock. I couldn't be a grandma. Not yet. But, I will do my best to look after her. It's not her fault she's here. At least, she seems to like me and listen to me. Although, she prefers Black the most because she speaks to his portrait in her future. She clings to him out of familiarity. It surprises me how well he's doing with this. Potter seems nervous and unsure as to what he's supposed to be doing just like me I suppose. But, he is trying. Black, on the other hand, instantly 'got' her and allowed her to cling on to him. He seems almost nice when he's with her. Potter too seems less like the arrogant git I know and more like a normal human. He's nervous and so am I. It's not every day your granddaughter turns up from the future._

 _Lily_

 _P.S Her name is Lily Luna. I guess my son wanted to honour me even if he didn't know me. That means a lot to me. Even if I don't know him either. Even if I didn't know I had a son._

 _P.P.S She has two siblings. James Sirius and Albus Severus. Potter and Black. Professor Dumbledore and Sev. Maybe, Sev and I will stay friends especially if my son Harry chooses his name. He's been reserved lately and is more often than not hanging out with the 'Death Eaters' like Avery. I'm worried for him._

Lily Evans glanced down at the little girl to make sure she didn't wake her. Then, she snuffed out the candle and tried to go to sleep. Tomorrow, she had a test in DADA and she needed a good night's sleep to do well and she needed to organise Lily Luna so that she would be occupied in her lessons. It would be busy work. Maybe Alice and Marley could help. She yawned and fell asleep with those last thoughts.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! I welcome all constructive criticism. Kaira x**


	7. Progress

**A/N Thank you for all your awesome reviews! Thank you for all the fab follows and favourites too!**

"Come on Luna sweetie. It's time to get up" Lily Evans was attempting to wake the little girl who was fast asleep. She gently nudged her and watched as her little eyes opened. She was such a cutie. "Come on"

"Mummy?" Lily Luna opened her eyes. She thought it was just a dream. "You're not Mummy. You're grandma"

"Yes sweetie but remember I'm just Lily okay?" Lily Evans was worried. They were never going to be able to pull this off. Luna was just too little to properly understand. "Now come on, let's get ready lovey"

"I remember" Lily Luna was resigned. Today, she would have to pretend that grandma was her cousin and that her name was Luna. She just wanted to go home. She wondered if Mummy and Daddy missed her. She missed them. And Teddy, Jamie and Al. Today, she was supposed to play with Lory and Ly because Aunt Luna was coming around. She liked Ly better because he was fun. Lory was too much like Al. "Where's Padfoot?"

"Right here" Sirius bounded into the room followed by James. He had overheard them from his room and came straight to help. "How are you doing Petal?"

"I miss Mummy and Daddy Padfoot" Lily Luna complained.

"I know Petal. I know. But I'm here. And so are Lily and James. We'll get you home" Sirius allowed the little girl to run into his arms and hug him. He was rather touched by her love for him. It reminded him of a young Reggie seeking the comfort of his older brother. But he would do better this time.

"We will sweetheart don't worry" James added in. He was getting used to the idea of her but it was still a foreign concept. And he wasn't really sure what to do. Evans and Padfoot seemed much more comfortable.

"Now come on Petal. Breakfast time! I'm starving" Sirius ran down to breakfast quickly followed by Lily Luna. She was hungry too.

Lily and James stared at each other awkwardly. "Well come on then Potter. Let's go"

"After you Evans, my lady" James made a bow. He loved Lily and desperately wanted to date her. Maybe this little kid would bring them closer together.

* * *

"Good morning dears. What will you eat?" Molly Weasley took in the sight of Harry and Ginny sitting next to each other. It was obvious neither slept a wink. "Bacon, eggs?"

Ginny sat in silence. Harry just stared at her.

"Maybe some toast dearies?" Molly offered cautiously. She and Arthur had been up all night too, they were just so worried. But they needed to keep the morale up for Harry and Ginny.

"Nothing for me Molly" Harry replied wearily. He longed to see his darling little girl run downstairs and demand pancakes for breakfast. "Thanks anyway"

Ron entered the room. "I'll have some toast mum. And Harry will have some too, won't you mate? And Ginny too mum"

Molly began toasting the bread and quickly buttering them before feeding Ginny. She watched Harry and Ron pick at their toast but Ginny hadn't even touched it. So she picked it up and began feeding her. It had been a long time since she had fed any of her children by hand but it felt nice after all these years. Ginny slowly began to nibble the toast. It was unnerving watching her daughter like that. She had never seen Ginny look so broken. Her daughter had always been fiery and tough but to see her like this. It broke Molly's heart.

George came down followed by Angelina. "Lee was telling me the kids are all awake and getting restless. We need to tell them. They deserve to know"

"Okay" Ginny uttered the first word she had said all morning. "But, I can't do it" She couldn't face telling her children that their sister was missing. That her daughter was missing. She just couldn't do it.

"That's okay Gin. I'll tell them" George offered. He thought he could tell them well enough. Maybe soften the blow with a joke or something. But, his heart still felt the strain of Lily's disappearance. "I'll go now". He Disapparated.

"Harry I worked out the potion!" Hermione ran into the room. She looked dishevelled and her bushy hair was falling out of her bun. She had been working all night. She began explaining it to them.

"Stewed horned toads for three months?" Harry asked. He couldn't wait that long. "Are you sure?"

"I'm almost certain. But I can't make the potion. It needs to be made by a blood relative of Lily's. That means you or Ginny. But I can walk you through the steps" Hermione offered. "That just leaves the spell to work out. And we need to get a totem"

"What's a totem?" Ginny said dully. She wanted her daughter back at any cost. But today not in three months.

"It's a magical object that we put the potion in and cast the spell on. It needs to be something precious and clear like the diamond previously used." Hermione explained. "But, it can't be any old diamond. It has to be one of the same type as the old one"

"How can we find out the type Hermione?" Ron questioned. He would go and find whatever was needed. "Do we need a jeweller?"

"No. I've found the type. But you're not going to like it" Hermione warned. It was an extremely rare type that belonged to one family only. They held the only ones known in the Wizarding World.

"Just tell us. I'll do anything for Lily!" Harry wanted her to hurry up and spit it out.

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione knew that the news would upset him.

"For Merlin's sake! Yes!" Harry shouted. He just wanted to find his daughter.

"Okay. This type of diamond that we need is only found in one family. They own all the known diamonds of this type. It's the Malfoys" Hermione answered levelly. She was aware of the family's feelings to the Malfoys. Harry was polite but Ron never let the hatred go.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! NOTE: I will be going on holiday on Monday 13th and returning on Friday 24th July. This will be my last update until I return. I hope you understand! Kaira x**


	8. Explosions

**A/N Thanks for all your fantastic follows, favourites and of course reviews! Thank you also for your support whilst I was on holiday! It's much appreciated!**

"But, but I wanna stay with Padfoot" Lily Luna moaned. "I like Padfoot"

"He has to go to class sweetie and so do I. So does James and Remus and Peter" Lily Evans tried to explain calmly. She was not having a good morning so far. At breakfast, Lily Luna had kicked up a fuss about the pancakes not tasting like 'Daddy's' and now she refused to stay with Marley. "Marley will look after you"

"But, I don't know her!" Lily Luna whined.

"Well, now you can get to know her. Bye sweetie" Lily Evans ushered the little girl into a room where she knew Marley was waiting. She had reluctantly agreed to babysit 'Luna', her cousin from home. "Be good"

Lily Luna entered the room cautiously. She hadn't met Marley yet but Grandma said she was nice. She saw her. She was tall with messy dark hair and was sitting sprawled out on a table. She was enchanting paper airplanes to fly around the room. Marley turned to face 'Luna'. Lily Luna thought she was a bit scary with her heavily made up eyes.

"Hey Luna. I'm Marlene McKinnon" Marley jumped off the table and kneeled so she wasn't tall and intimidating. She had been told that plenty of times before. "But call me Marley okay?"

Lily Luna stared for a moment longer. "I like the airplanes"

"They're pretty awesome right? They're for a prank later. You'll see" Marley studied the little girl. She didn't seem fazed by the magic as she would have expected. The kid was a Muggle apparently. But, maybe Lily showed her some things.

"Prank? Can I help?" Lily Luna loved pranks. She and Jamie were also playing them on Al.

Marley looked at her with surprise. So the kid was a prankster. And she was related to Lily. Pigs must be flying. "Okay kid"

"Yay" Lily Luna jumped up and down. Marley seemed really nice. Especially since she was going to let her with the prank. "What is it?"

Marley explained everything to her. She noted the way the kid's face glowed with excitement. Maybe because it was a magical prank. But she was still a little suspicious. But, it didn't matter much at the time because Marley was excited, although she would never admit it, to have another girl interested in pranking. So she was going to show the kid everything she knew. Teach her to prank and prank well.

* * *

"The Malfoys? Are you out of your bloody mind Hermione? I am not asking them for a diamond!" Ron exploded. He wouldn't trust Malfoy to help. He would probably poison the diamond or something.

Hermione took a breath to calm herself down. "Well we don't have any other choice Ronald. I don't like it anymore than you do. But, for Lily's sake we have too"

"For Merlin's sake! If this is the only way then I will personally go and beg Malfoy if that's what it takes" Ginny shouted over the bickering couple. I would do anything for my daughter!"

"Um well I already contacted him. He's bringing it over and has offered to help us. He was just waiting until Astoria came home to look after their kids" Hermione told them.

"You did what?" Ron looked about ready to burst. His face had gone all red and there was a vein twitching in his forehead.

"Ron mate leave it. Hermione did the right thing. Thank you" Harry was tired. He just wanted his baby back. That was all. "We just have to wait"

Molly got up. "In the meantime, I'll make us all some tea"

"I'll help you Molly" Fleur too left the room. The tension was unbearable and she couldn't sit there any longer.

"We'll give you some space too. But, let us know if you need anything" The whole Weasley clan went upstairs. Only Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione were left.

An awkward silence pervaded the room. Ginny was pacing furiously while Harry just sat there. His head in his arms he had just had enough. Hermione was collating all the ingredients together whilst Ron just sat there sheepishly. He knew he was in the wrong but he couldn't just trust Malfoy. None of them spoke. They just waited. Then, they heard a knock on the door. Malfoy was here.

* * *

"So Lily is still missing Uncle George and is in the past?" Jamie looked about ready to cry. His little sister was lost. "When will she come back?"

"We don't know Jamie. I'm sorry" George said softly. He had offered to tell the kids but he underestimated the pain it exerted on him. "But, we're working on it. I promise"

"Is daddy helping?" Al asked. If his daddy was helping then Lily would be back. He missed her.

"Yes of course he is Al. Don't worry Lily will be back soon" Angelina reassured him. "Aunt Hermione is working on it and has nearly found a way"

"It will be okay" Teddy said staunchly. He was the eldest of the children and it was his fault but he needed to comfort them. He suggested hide and seek. But, he needed to reassure Jamie and Al. "Come here"

All three brothers hugged. They were united in their love for Lily and were freely expressing it. Then Rose began to cry.

"Is this why my birthday was cancelled?" Rose asked sulkily. George nodded. "I hate Lily she ruined my birthday. Last year she was ill and this year she got lost. I hope she stays lost" Rose said spitefully. Lily and Rose never really got on. They were just too different. Rose was bookish and self centred. Lily was fun loving and careless.

Jamie saw red and lunged for Rose. "How can you say that? She's my sister! What if Hugo went missing?" Teddy stopped Jamie before he hurt Rose.

"Hugo's too smart to go missing. Lily did this on purpose" Rose retaliated. "She always tries to ruin my birthday"

Molly waded into the fight. "It's probably true. Lily does play a lot of pranks"

"This isn't a prank Molly. Lily's been missing for two days" Victoire corrected her. "Isn't that right Uncle George?"

George started to speak. "It's not-"

"Don't listen to Vic. I agree Molly. Lily could have done this as a prank" Louis interrupted George.

Dominique punched her brother. "Leave Vic alone. Lily wouldn't have done this as a prank Louis. She would miss Uncle Harry too much" She had a soft spot for her baby cousin since Lily often helped her with pranks. It was her, Jamie, Fred and Lily who liked pranks.

"Enough!" Angelina shouted angrily. "This is not a prank and you should not be arguing about it. This is serious. Now Molly, Rose, Lucy, Hugo and Louis you stay in this room. Teddy, Victoire, James, Dominique and Albus you all go upstairs to mine and George's room. Fred, Roxanne, Lysander, Lorcan, Mara and Alex all go to Fred's room. Do not go near each other. Am I understood?"

All the children shuffled out of the room.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Kaira**


	9. Pranks

**A/N Thanks for your fantastic support! I will now be updating once a week as I have started another story. It's called 'Broken Hearts' and is for the TVD fandom.**

"Potter, Weasley" Draco Malfoy acknowledged as Hermione led him into the room. "I understand your daughter is missing Potter"

"Yes Malfoy." Harry said dully. He hoped they could get this over with quickly.

"I understand Potter. My own daughter Selena is so precious to me; I can only empathise with the disappearance of your daughter. Lily isn't it?" Draco asked politely. He had never fully repaired relations with Potter and Weasley but they were civil enough. Granger-Hermione was more pleasant due to her friendship with Astoria. Both women had met at a baby class with their children, Hermione with Rose and Astoria with Scorp. They had hit it off surprisingly well. "What can I do to help?"

"Draco. We need a diamond of yours that matches this one" Hermione jumped in and held up the now coal rock. "Lily touched this accidently"

She began explaining. Draco listened attentively. He would help them in good faith. They were all parents and maybe this would help clear the Malfoy name of the stigma attached. He wasn't proud of his actions with Voldemort but he never had a chance to defend himself and his name. He wanted better for his children. He didn't want them to be looked down on because of the Malfoy name. So he would help them.

"Of course. I will inform Astoria and she will get the correct diamond and bring it here so that we can get started. I have seen this spell before and so maybe I can help" Draco contributed.

"Thank you Malfoy." Ginny said quietly. She had misjudged him and thought he wouldn't help at all.

"It's no problem. But call me Draco." He added. "Malfoy reminds me of our Hogwarts days"

The bell rang.

"That must be Astoria" Hermione jumped up to get the door and escorted Astoria in.

Astoria took a seat next to Draco and held his hand. He squeezed it gratefully. She knew his awkwardness in situations involving both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. He would never be at ease. He glanced at his wife. She was beautiful but he liked her because she understood him. She understood the Pureblood expectations but unlike him she was not snobbish about others.

"I left the kids with Daphne. Narcissa was out" Astoria quietly said to Draco. Narcissa went to visit Lucius every day and was left broken hearted by his imprisonment. She loved him despite his flaws.

"Okay" Draco whispered back. His mother was slowly unravelling. She was being driven mad by his father's imprisonment. "I'll check on her tonight"

"So have you got the diamond?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Of course" Astoria presented it to Hermione who immediately began instructing Ginny.

* * *

James silently paced the room. He missed his little sister. He missed Lily so much. Albus just sat there with his head in his hands looking so much like his father, worrying about Lily and whether she was happy. Teddy and Victoire were holding hands while Dominique looked furious.

"How could Rose say that about Lily? Merlin!" Dominique vented angrily. Lily was probably her favourite female cousin and she was affronted on her behalf. "Lils isn't an attention seeker!"

"Rose was upset Domino. She'll get over it soon" Teddy assured Dominique.

Dominique took a breath. "But she wasn't nice about Lily. She was really mean. She shouldn't have said that-"

"No Dom she shouldn't. But right now we need to look after Jamie and Al" Victoire interrupted. "They miss her the most" Victoire chanced a look at them. They weren't even listening. They were just going through the motions. Even Teddy seemed lost without his little sister.

* * *

"I don't understand what I said wrong" Rose said through tears. She was so upset that Aunt Angelina shouted at her. "It's true. Lily nearly always ruins my birthday. Last year she was ill and the year before she wouldn't stop crying. It's not fair."

"I know Rosie. Everyone is always so touchy about Lily" Molly added.

Hugo burst into tears. He choked out "Don't be mean to Lily. I miss her"

"Shut up Hugo. You're too little" Rose snapped.

* * *

Marley looked at 'Luna'. "Okay kid, are you ready?"

"Yeah" Lily Luna jumped up and down.

"Remember scream loud. We want to get the Marauders" Marley reminded the little girl who was watching intently. The Marauders had recently pranked the girls in the Gryffindor dorms by transfiguring their pillows into all sorts of food. So they went to bed on nice white soft pillows and woke up with food like spaghetti clinging to their hair. So this was payback.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lily kept screaming and began crying. This was sure to attract the Marauders. Marley's original plan was to change their parchment into used bog roll but she and 'Luna' had come up with a better idea. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Luna what's wrong?" James had heard her screams from several corridors away and came running accompanied by the rest of the Marauders. "Lovey, you can tell me"

She continued wailing. Sirius stepped forward to help but James beat him to the punch. James went to hug her and she moved back leaving James to trigger the trap. The Marauders became encircled by a flock of pixies while Marley threw paper airplanes at them which transformed mid air into paint bombs. The Marauders were sodden with paint. James' hair was now a colourful concoction of reds and greens, Sirius was literally pink in the face, Remus' shabby robes were now enlivened with slivers of blue and Peter was covered in brown.

Lily laughed along with Marley who had hidden out of sight. "That'll teach you Potter, Black-never mess with Marley!" She shouted down to them before running into the girl's dorms. "Good job kid. I'll make a prankster of you yet"

Lily glowed with happiness. She got to help with a prank just like at home. Although, now she missed Jamie and Al. She wanted to go home. The elation became replaced with sadness and her face fell.

Marley watched her carefully. There was something off about the kid. There was no way she was Muggle. She wasn't surprised by the magic at all. And it's almost as if she knew how it all worked. No way would Lily have shown her little cousin all of this. It just didn't fit.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!** **Kaira**


	10. Severus

**A/N Thank you for your wonderful reviews, follows and favourites! They inspire me to continue.**

"That was totally irresponsible sweetie! The Marauders thought you had been seriously injured" Lily Evans explained to the little girl who now looked crestfallen. "You need to be more careful otherwise you'll give yourself away. Remember you are my little cousin, my Muggle cousin so you need to act more like it. Understand?"

Lily Luna began to cry with tears streaming down her face. She just wanted to have fun. She wanted to go home. She wanted her grandma Molly who was never mean to her not this mean one who tells her off for having fun. "I was just having fun"

Lily Evans took a deep breath. This little girl was trying her patience. She had just got out of class when James told her what had happened. It was very silly of the little girl especially in these times. But then she was just a child and her world was safe. She knew nothing of the increasing threat against Muggles and Muggleborns. "I understand sweetie but you have to be more careful"

"It's not fair. I want to go home" The little girl wailed as she stormed out of the room. Lily Evans jumped to her feet and followed her. They were safe in their room but she didn't want to risk anything no matter how angry she was at Lily Luna. "Leave me alone"

"Sweetie I'm sorry for shouting" Lily Evans apologised as she began to realise that they were approaching the dungeons after a long run around the school. "But you were in the wrong"

"Not fair! Marley was with me" The little girl cried as she crashed into someone. "Oww"

"Lovey are you okay?" Lily asked as the little girl fell over. Then, she noticed the person who Lily Luna crashed into. It was Sev. "Sev?"

"Lily what are you doing here? Who's this?" Severus Snape asked. He was astonished that she would even come near the dungeons. It had become more and more dangerous for Muggleborns than ever before. "Go now."

"You can't command me away Sev" Lily understood his worry but she wasn't listening. He couldn't tell her what to do especially since he barely spoke to her anymore. " This is my cousin Luna"

"Ewww you're Snivellus. I don't like you" Lily Luna exclaimed as she realised who it was- Snape. The person who Al was named after. "You're mean"

Snape was taken aback. He had never met the little girl but her resemblance to Lily was astounding. She had the same appearance; flame red hair, green eyes and delicate features but she was far more noisy. And she hated him. Even though she had never met him. "Have I met you before Luna? Why do you hate me?"

Lily Evans quickly replied as she sensed the little girl's grievances building up. "Don't listen to her Sev. She's been paying too much attention to Potter"

* * *

"Okay so the last thing to add for now is the boomslang skin. This potion needs to be brewed over three months remember with the stewed horned toads added right at the end. Then you cast the spell over it with a drop of both your blood so the totem goes straight to Lily. " Hermione explained as Ginny left the potion for now.

Ginny was dubious. "How can we be sure Lily will even touch it? I mean I can wait three months if I have to but if it doesn't work-"

"It will work Ginny" Harry interrupted as he squeezed her hand. "It will. And Lily will be back with us. I promise."

"Yes it will Ginny. The totem will be delivered like a Howler so it will go straight to Lily and explain to her what she needs to do. All she needs to do is open it and touch the totem. I promise it will work" Hermione was certain. She had researched it and would make sure the plan wad fool proof.

Draco added his thoughts. "Merlin Ginny of course it will work. Hermione has created it so of course it will work."

"We just need to be patient Ginny dear. I know you want Lily back in your arms and she will be soon but we need to stay calm" Molly re entered the room with a tray of tea and some biscuits. "In the meantime, tuck in."

"I'm not hungry. I think I'll go and get Jamie and Al back. They're probably worried too and I'll feel better if they're with me" Ginny pushed away her tea.

Molly sat next to Ginny and began feeding her some biscuits. "Not until you're fed dear and the same goes for everyone" Molly insisted. Harry reluctantly drank his tea while Ron began shovelling biscuits. Hermione gulped her tea and went back to overseeing the potion. Draco and Astoria just sat there awkwardly. "You too Draco, Astoria dear."

* * *

"Jamie I wanna go home" Al complained to his older brother. "I miss Mummy, Daddy and Lily"

James just sat there silently.

"You'll be going home soon Al. And Lily will be back" Teddy tried to be cheerful. He needed to be strong for them. "Just wait a little longer"

"But I wanna go now Teddy" Al was tired. He wanted to go back to his house.

"I know mon cheri" Victoire said soothingly. She tended to slip into French when she was worried. "Why don't you have a little sleep cheri?"

"But Aunt Angie might get angry" Al said.

"No she won't cheri. I promise" Victoire helped Al into bed and began singing a French lullaby. Al closed his eyes and listened to the melodic song that Victoire was singing. Soon he fell asleep.

Teddy went over to James and sat beside him. "You know Lily will come back Jamie?"

James just ignored him.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Kaira x**


	11. Charms

**N Thank you for your fantastic follows, favourites and reviews! It is really appreciated. Especially to amberpup who offered brilliant concrit.**

Severus Snape watched as the little girl skipped off with Lily following. She looked familiar. Her mannerisms seemed familiar. She looked like Lily but her mannerisms were very different. That was evident by her voiced dislike of him. Lily had defended him though. Maybe their friendship would last. Maybe one day she might choose him.

 _"Sev can we still be friends?" She had asked him after their Sorting. She had gone to Gryffindor and he to Slytherin. The two most opposing houses. "Sev?"_

 _He craved her friendship. She saw beneath the image that people had of him. An abnormal child with greasy hair and oily, sallow skin. She accepted him. But could he accept her? She was a Muggleborn Gryffindor. "Lily we will always be friends" He told her reassuringly. But he wasn't sure he could keep that promise. He knew better than her._

 _"Promise?" She said with a smile forming. Her green eyes livened to a sparkle that he loved. Her Gryffindor robes suited her. The red clashed with her red hair but it worked. She was still beautiful._

 _He reached out and held her hand. "I promise Lily" He meant it too. He would be her friend and look out for her. No matter what he would be there._

 _She hugged him exuberantly. She was overjoyed that they could still be friends. Sev was the one who introduced her to magic and Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to share this experience with him._

Potter. The thought struck him like a pan to the head shaking him out of his reverie. The little girl acted like Potter. But that wasn't possible. She was Lily's cousin. But he recognised the way the little girl's mouth curled up as soon as she saw him. It was the same look he received from Potter on a regular basis. How could it be possible? He decided to brew a potion he had heard about although it was not exactly legal. A potion to determine someone's ancestry through their blood which had been outlawed in an attempt to stop discrimination against Muggleborns. He had heard that Bellatrix Black had used it to check whether her cousin Sirius was actually a member of the Black family. Black was as far from his family as possible. He was loutish, rude and arrogant. Nothing like the aristocratic nature of Bellatrix or her sisters. Even Black's brother Regulus fitted the ideals of the Black family.

* * *

Ginny arrived at George and Angelina's house to pick up Jamie and Al. And Teddy too if he wanted to come. She missed her babies and wanted them with her. Lily's disappearance had taken her toll on her. Her hair was dishevelled with red tendrils escaping out of the hastily made bun and there were bags upon bags under her eyes but she was hopeful. Lily would be back soon. Three months was a long time to wait but she would wait an eternity for her daughter to come back. She was just glad Lily was with family. She knew the Marauders and Lily Evans would take care of her daughter. She just knew it.

"Aunt Ginny" Victoire hugged her aunt fiercely.

Ginny reciprocated. "Vic, where's Jamie and Al? And Teddy?"

"Al is sleeping and Teddy is sitting with Jamie. Jamie hasn't said a word for a while now" Victoire chewed her lip nervously.

Ginny made her way to Jamie who she saw was just sitting. He was hunched over and unresponsive to Teddy's efforts to get him to talk.

"Teddy why don't you and Vic start packing your things? Everyone's going home now" Ginny said as she sat next to James. "Lily will be back soon. Your Aunt Hermione has worked it out and Lily will be back in about three months" She said it in a measured tone but the three months part hammered against her heart. They left and she sat next to James.

"Jamie honey?" Ginny was fearful. Her son wasn't speaking. He was like a shell of his self. That's when she noticed his hands. "What's in your hand?"

James said nothing but he slowly unclenched his fist. Ginny gasped in shock. It was Lily's bracelet. Luna had woven it for Lily out of Dirigible plums and the rest of the family had added charms to it. Harry had added a golden broomstick as Lily loved flying; she had crashed her first toy broomstick because she was flying too fast. Ginny had added a Holyhead Harpies mascot when she took Lily to see her first Quidditch match in celebration. Teddy had given her a colour changing wolf even though he didn't turn into a werewolf he said it represented him. Jamie had given her the conker that they had fought about on her fourth birthday as a peace token and Al had given her a wand that he had made out of Lego. She could see the groove's in Jamie's hand from where he had been clutching it too tightly. Tears slowly streamed down her face. She hugged Jamie with all her strength.

Jamie coughed slightly. Then he revealed what was in his other fist. "I was going to add this for Lils. Teddy and Al helped me." It was a tiny enamel lily floating on a lily pad with a wolf, a quaffle and a knight from chess surrounding it. "Teddy helped me design it and Al donated a knight from his chess set. It was supposed to show that we'll always be family" James voice choked. "But I couldn't look after her. It's my fault"

Ginny hugged him again. His self loathing and guilt were evident.

"It wasn't your fault Jamie. It was an accident" Ginny reassured him. She was about to cry again. Her son rarely was thoughtful or touching but he was the best big brother for Lily. "You are a brilliant big brother. You can give this to Lily when she gets back"

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Kaira**


	12. Bonding

**A/N Thanks a lot for your wonderful support! 50 reviews is a whole lotta love! I am so sorry for the late update but I have had some serious problems with this chapter. This is the third rewrite so hope you like it.**

"Give me a high five, Petal. You are well and truly a Marauder" He said scooping the little girl up in a big bear hug. She let off a happy laugh. She had insulted Snape every time she saw him since the first just like Padfoot had told her to do.

James stood there watching. It almost felt as if he was an outsider on this scene. Lily Luna was his granddaughter and yet she obviously preferred Sirius over him. It hurt more than he would claim. The way her face lit up at Sirius' antics and the way he too was happier with her. He didn't feel the same way. Evans had bonded with the little girl too, Remus had taught her how to win at magical chess and even Peter would turn into a rat on demand. It was only him who didn't know how to make her smile or play with her. He was the only one who didn't fall for her charms. She was adorable yes but he lacked that unconditional love and protective instinct for her. In some ways, he saw her as a threat. A little girl from a future where his son battled everyday to stay alive, where his son fought against Voldemort. A future that had no place for him. A place where he died, Lily died, Sirius died, Remus died. It scared him. How could they all act so normal when death was inevitable? When they all died? It was a fear that had gripped his mind since her arrival and one that he could not fully conceal. He didn't want to love her. She made things too real for him.

"Prongs! Prongs!" Padfoot's voice broke him from fear of the future. "Look after Petal for a little while. I'm heading to the kitchens"

He was left alone with her. It had been three weeks and he had managed to avoid this situation. But, now he was stuck with her. The little girl who talked of devastation and heartbreak in a simplistic, childish manner unaware of its true effects on the people surrounding her. She had no idea about the dangers she talked about. He glanced over at her. She was playing with a black dog toy that Sirius had found in Hogsmeade for her. She named it Padfoot. But then she abruptly put it down.

"Pwongs I want to do somethin' else" The little girl approached him nervously. She had barely spent any time with her granddad because he didn't play with her like Padfoot did or coddle her like Lily.

James was stumped. What did four year old little girls do? "What are your hobbies Petal?" He asked remembering to tag on an endearment just like Evans said so she would feel comfortable with him.

Lily Luna thought for a minute. "Can I dwess you up?"

James shuddered. He remembered when an older cousin forced him into a dress. That was a definite no. "What other things do you like sweetheart?" The more he talked to her the less shy he felt and he almost wanted to spend time with her.

"I love Quiwwitch" She said blurring her 'D's in excitement. "Mummy takes me to games but Daddy says I'm too little to play. He won't even let me have a bwoom. It's not fair 'cause Teddy, Jamie and Al have one" She said indignantly. Then, her eyes began to gloss over with tears as she thought of her family. Did they miss her? Or had she been forgotten? Today was Friday. Daddy always made his pancakes on Friday. Mummy would take them to see the Harpies.

James watched cautiously as the little girl appeared on the verge of tears. "Who's your favourite team sweetie?" He aimed to distract her. Evans and the Marauders had been pretending to her that she was on an adventure but every so often her thoughts turned to her family.

"The Harpies" Lily Luna snapped out of her sadness. "Mummy played for them and they're the best. Teddy likes them too. Jamie likes Puddlemere United and Al doesn't care."

He had an idea. "Would you like to ride a broomstick with me?"

"Pwease!" Lily Luna begged him with a puppy dog look. Her granddad seemed like Daddy and he seemed nicer to her now. He nodded with a smile. "Yay!"

James took her hand and led her out of the castle to an empty, grassy space near the greenhouses. He then Accio'ed his own broom and Accio'ed a toy broom from Hogsmeade. He held them both aloft.

"Here take this" He handed her the toy broomstick. Her face lit up in pure glee. Then, before he even had a chance to get on his own she mounted hers and started flying. He watched for a few minutes, making sure she knew what she was doing, before he too flew into the air. She was zooming around with careless abandon. He followed her as she raced around the grassy space. Then she began to fly higher and higher. "Hang on honey. That's high enough" He called out to her. However, she didn't listen. "Petal wait" He zoomed his broomstick into her as he saw her falling. It was over in a blink of an eye. Then, he heard wailing.

"Oww! Oww!" She cried as he approached. Her arm was bent in the oddest manner and he was certain she had broken it. How was he going to explain this to Evans? "Pwongs!" He scooped her up and headed into the castle. That's when he bumped into Marley who was hanging off Padfoot's arm.

"Prongs what happened?" Sirius asked as he saw the little girl nestled in James' arms screaming and crying.

James didn't bother to reply. He just headed for the Hospital Wing. Sirius and Marley followed.

* * *

Ginny Potter watched over her potion. Two more months to go. Only two more months. She stirred it feverishly. Everyday, she stirred it. Everyday, she waited. Her daughter would return. Harry had immersed himself in work to keep busy and she in their children. Harry was too lost in his thoughts to play with Jamie or listen to Al so she did it all silently. He would be broken until Lily returned. They all would be. She could just mask her feelings better. In that respect, Teddy was similar to her. She knew he missed Lily but he didn't show it. Instead, he tried to be brave for Jamie and Al. Just like her. A tear formed but she brushed it aside with ruthless efficiency. The potion had to be perfect. Lily had to return.

"Ginny" Hermione Apparated next to her first female friend. "Harry told Ron he's worried about you. He said you're like a machine. You do everything with no emotion and it worries him. It worries me too"

Ginny took a breath. "Well if Harry didn't ignore his family for his work then I wouldn't have to do everything. But he's too busy" She curled her tongue with sarcasm. Their relationship had been strained since Lily's disappearance and they barely spoke. He worked late and slept on the sofa. She didn't sleep.

"Harry misses Lily and so throws himself into work to ignore that feeling. You do the same Ginny except you're not as open with your feelings" Hermione said rationally. "You know everything will be fine"

Ginny was silent and faced away. Hermione looked her square in the eye. Ginny let a tear trickle. Then another. And another. Next thing she knew she was sobbing her eyes out all over Hermione. It was the first time since the day Lily had disappeared that she had let her emotions out. And it felt like freedom.

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if you liked it!**


	13. Accidents

**A/N Thank you for your lovely support! It is a fantastic motivation! Sorry for the shorter chapter but it felt right.**

Teddy felt uneasy. He was looking after Jamie and Al but he didn't feel quite right. Something felt off. He missed Lily. She was his baby sister and he loved to look after her as she was so happy and giggly. Not like Jamie who was a nightmare child. Or Al who was too calm. Lily was a perfect mix. Cheeky but not naughty, serene but not too calm.

Al ran towards Teddy. "Teddy! Jamie fell out the tree" He panted heavily. He had watched his big brother fall out a tree and ran straight to Teddy. "He went too high"

"Don't worry Al. I'll go and get him. You go and fetch your mum" Teddy strode towards the woods that they had been playing in. Harry and Ginny were like his parents and he loved them very much. But, they never wanted to replace his parents. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

 _"Why can't I call you dad?" Teddy whined angrily. Jamie had just said his first word 'da' and Teddy was jealous. Harry and Ginny never let him call them mum and dad._

 _Harry sat Teddy down. "You remember I told you about your parents, Teddy"_

 _"Yeah" He let out sulkily._

 _"Well they were the bravest people I knew. Your dad sacrificed himself for the future. For my future and yours. And your mum. She was a brave and loyal witch who couldn't watch your father die. So she too sacrificed herself" Harry explained with a tear in his eye. "They were amongst the best people I have ever known. So you see, Teddy, I don't want to replace them. You should be proud of your mum and dad for what they did. You should honour their sacrifice"_

 _Teddy sat silently thinking. "But they're not here. You are and you love me"_

 _"I do love you Teddy as does Ginny. We both love you. You are our son. But you are also the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Two people who deserved to see you grow up and call them 'mum' and 'dad' instead of us. We will always love you" Harry told Teddy as he hugged him. He loved Teddy. He did. He was their first son. And he always would be. He hoped Lupin would be proud. He hoped he did a better job raising Teddy with Ginny and Andromeda than the Dursleys ever did with him. He would see his son right. "You will always be our son. It's just that you have two sets of parents"_

 _Teddy looked thoughtful. He could have two sets of parents. He wasn't jealous anymore. "What should I call you then?" He genuinely didn't know. He almost never referred to them by name._

 _"Uncle Harry will do" Harry said gently._

"Oh Jamie" Ginny let out a sigh of relief. He was obviously in pain as he was clutching Teddy's hand with such force but he still mustered up a smile. He had broken his leg. Well that was an easy fix. She whipped her wand out and set the bone back with a flourish. "Jamie I was so worried for you. With Lily in the past I want, no I need, you to be careful please. I can't lose another child" She let out as he bounded towards her. He had gingerly got up and then carried on like nothing had happened. "Sit back down. Give your leg sometime to rest."

"I'm sorry mum" James said contritely. He had been so caught up in showing off to Al that he had forgotten everything. Forgotten that his little sister was trapped in the past. Forgotten that his parents were missing a daughter. He had been so selfish. "I am so sorry" The reminder of Lily's absence hit them all like a brick. Teddy stood next to James solemnly like a sentinel, protecting him from harm with Al on the other side holding his hand. Ginny opened her arms and hugged them all. Her boys were safe but what about her baby girl. Al had come screaming and she panicked. She couldn't lose another child. But Jamie was fine. Lily would be back soon. They could all resume their lives.

* * *

"You are very lucky indeed Miss Potter" Madame Pomfrey let out in a huff. The little girl had narrowly avoided several broken bones and had a mere wrist sprain to show for her flying escapades. She knew as did all the staff Lily Luna's true identity. "Might I suggest some tamer fun Mr Potter?"

"Aww come on Poppy. You patched her up" Sirius gave a winning smile. "Petal's fine" He winked at the little girl who nodded exuberantly to show her agreement.

"Might I remind you Mr Black that I am Madame Pomfrey" She asked sternly. "Anyway I was speaking to Mr Potter"

'I'm sorry. I'll try to think of something less dangerous" He half apologised. He was impressed by her skill. She was a natural flier. But, Evans would have his head. "You can take her" He muttered to himself. "Gobstones?"

"No. I wanna go again" The little girl sat up indignantly. "It was fun" She added. "Daddy never lets me go so I have to take Jamie's"

Lily Evans had heard the story being bandied around Hogwarts.

"Did you hear-" She caught a Gryffindor telling the story with relish.

A Ravenclaw continued "The little girl-"

"The Mudblood's muggle cousin-" Even the Slytherins were talking about how her 'cousin' was a natural on a broom. She only hoped that Potter wasn't that stupid. Taking a supposedly Muggle child on a broom would be pure idiocy. Yet, she still decided to go to the Hospital Wing to check and lo and behold Lily Luna was sitting there with a bandaged wrist.

Lily Evans narrowed her eyes. "What happened Potter?" She addressed the sheepish looking boy with a steely glare that resembled Professor McGonagall's famous look. He was silent. So she turned her eyes to their friends. Sirius was lounging about, teasing Marlene to make the little girl laugh. Marlene was giving as good as she got but in a flirty manner. Something had happened. "Well Potter?"

James fidgeted. How would he explain this? He started. "Well Lily was getting bored..."

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kaira x**


	14. Individuality

**A/N Thank you for your lovely reviews, follows and favourites! It makes this author's day.**

"What on earth possessed you to do such a thing, Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly with a tone of astonishment at his stupidity. Poppy Pomfrey had alerted her to the injury sustained by the little girl and so she had come to the Hospital Wing. "Anything could have happened!"

"Not only that Professor. They could have been seen" The older Lily spat out angrily. "She's supposed to be my Muggle cousin!"

"Miss Evans makes a good point Mr Potter. You have risked the future" Professor McGonagall added with a stare towards the messy haired boy. "For that I will take 50 points from Gryffindor and you will serve detention with me everyday until I believe you can behave yourself. Good day" Professor McGonagall exited from the Wing.

"Did you hear that Pads?" James stared openmouthed at his best friend who was currently playing with Lily Luna to keep her occupied.

Marlene McKinnon let off a harsh laugh. "Jamie, 50 points is nothing. Lily is the one to be afraid of" She said with some praise of her best friend.

"I agree Prongs" Sirius chimed in with a puppy dog face. "Your cousin Evans is one tough lady" He said to the little girl with a smirk.

Lily Luna giggled. "But, it was fun" She stuck her tongue out at Lily Evans, as if to chide her for her actions. "Aaaand I got a cool boo-boo" She demonstrated her arm in the sling. The sling was white gauze, enchanted with images of a stag, a black dog, a werewolf, a rat and a lily. "Padfoo' made this sling"

"It was also extremely dangerous! Anything could have happened! I am sick of you just wanting to have 'fun'! Do you want to go home? Do you want to be safe? Do you want people to find out? Do you?" With that she shook the little girl who began crying. The older Lily had vented her pent up frustration. After, a few moments she began to regret it. The little girl was sobbing inconsolably into Sirius, James was attempting to comfort her and Marlene just gave her a look.

"I think it's time you tell me the truth Lils. I know this girl isn't your cousin" Marlene squared up to Lily and stared her straight in the eyes.

Lily didn't answer.

"No she isn't!" Lily Luna shouted angrily. "She's horrible. I'm glad she's dead!" She was upset but now she was raging. Her grandma was supposed to be nice like grandma Molly not mean.

The word 'dead' hit Lily Evans in the chest. She had refused to believe it was possible. But, now it was sinking in. She was dead and her granddaughter was glad. She wobbled. Then, her eyes began to cloud over with tears. This had all gone so wrong. They refused to clear and soon obscured her vision. She was feeling heady. The shock was slowly causing her to freeze. Her legs gave out. Her mind went black. She fainted. The last thing she remembered seeing was the socks emblazoned with stags. James Potter's socks. The ones that Sirius had bought as a laugh.

 _She walked into the common room. It was bedecked with Gryffindor red and gold, which gave it a truly cosy, homely feeling. It was so different from the cold dungeons she had just come from. Then, she noticed Black and Potter._

 _"Piss off Pads" Potter said half heartedly as he surveyed the socks in his best mate's hand. "I'm not wearing them"_

 _Black pulled a face. "But Prongs. I got some for everyone. Pete got rat ones, Moony wolves, me dogs and you stags"_

 _"All of yours are grey and black. Mine are sodding red, gold and black" Potter handed the socks back._

 _Black refused them. "Wear them or I'll tell McGonagall it was you who bewitched her robes that disgusting shade of pink" He barked in amusement._

 _"It was you" James tried to retort. But, he knew Sirius had framed him as the culprit. "Alright. For Merlin's sake I'll wear them"_

 _Lily had watched the scene with obvious dislike._ _Their friendship was based on mutual love of pranks and bullying. It wasn't like the connection she had with Sev. But, they were like brothers. She didn't like them but even she could see it. All of them. Remus, the older responsible one, Potter and Black the irritating middle ones and Peter the naive younger one. They were a family. Watching them made her yearn for the days when she and Tuney used to spend with each other. They would play together, attend dance classes together and even be best friends. But, that had changed after she went to Hogwarts._

* * *

Harry tossed and turned. Ginny had finally allowed him to sleep in their bed again. She hadn't forgiven him fully yet but he could tell she was nearly there. He glanced at her. Her red locks were splayed all over her pillow and she was buried beneath the duvet. Once, Lily came back she would forgive him. He knew it. He looked at the clock. 4:17 am. Time seemed to pass so slowly since Lily had gone. But, she was safe. She was with his parents. Sirius. Remus. He almost felt a wave of jealousy. His daughter was with the very people he craved. He had never met his parents and yet his daughter was spending day by day with them. She was being looked after by them. He wondered if they were good parents. Sirius and Remus had been taken too soon. He barely had any time with them. It was unfair. _But, then Teddy has never known his parents just like me. He probably wants to swap places with Lily. I almost do._ Teddy had often asked about his parents until he knew the truth. Then, he sought to find similarities between himself and his parents.

 _Dear Uncle Harry,_

 _I was a hatstall! The Sorting Hat couldn't decide between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. He said I was brave and loyal and kind. Like my parents he said. He put me in Gryffindor. I swear Minnie rolled her eyes._

 _Love,_

 _Teddy_

 _Uncle Harry,_

 _Today I tried out for the Quidditch team! I'm a Chaser just like mum was. Although, I nearly didn't make it because I'm so clumsy. Professor Sprout said mum didn't get on the team until her fourth year. That was when she learned control. Dad was a commentator. Minnie said he was the best. She said the only person to come close to him was Lee Jordan. A friend right?"_

 _Love,_

 _Teddy_

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _Mr Lupin has received his fifth detention in a month for his participation in a number of pranks alongside his friends. While we encourage strong friendships we would prefer them to find tamer outlets instead of vandalism of school property. I am writing to you personally as you are well aware of the influences upon him. Please ask Mr Weasley to stop supplying him with products._

 _Also, for the love of Merlin tell Mr Lupin to refrain from calling me Minnie._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Harry,_

 _I found Teddy looking at the memorial the other day. Now he visits_ _regularly. He always brings flowers. But, he is almost obsessed with finding everything out about Remus and Tonks. He asks all the staff. Takes out all the books. Spends hours looking at their photos._

 _I'm worried._

 _Neville._

Harry remembered that time well. It had only been five months ago. Teddy had been obsessed with Remus and Tonks. It had been very unhealthy. In that time, he rarely ventured outside. He spoke only a little. He lost lots of weight. Until, Neville called Harry in for an intervention. That was when Harry learnt Teddy was trying to find out everything so he could emulate his parents.

 _"Did you know Mum's favourite nose was a pig snout? Or that Dad loved the Beatles?" Teddy asked with a desperate need for answers. He seemed almost strained. "I love those things"_

 _Harry put his arm around Teddy."Ted you don't have to love everything your parents did. You don't have to be them. I know they're proud of you"_

 _"But, Uncle Harry. I want to be like them." Teddy insisted. "It makes me feel closer"_

 _"And they would want you to be yourself. Not just like your father or just like your mother. Just yourself" Harry explained. "Sometimes, I see Remus in your love of learning. I see Tonks in your clumsiness. But, I also see you. The way you love to play the guitar. Your love of music. It makes you unique"_

 _"I miss them" Teddy let out wistfully. "I never got to know them."_

 _"I know Teddy" Harry gave him a hug. "I never knew my parents either. And yet I'm sure_ _they're proud. I look like my dad with my mum's eyes. I'm a natural at Quidditch like my dad. I'm kind like my mum. These are all things I've been told. But, what makes me? My individuality. I'm a seeker not a chaser. I hate Potions. These are all things that are different to my parents. And it's okay to be different Teddy. I know they'll be proud no matter what"_

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Let me know your opinions! Kaira x**


End file.
